


L is for Life

by MariaPriest



Series: Stargate Drabbles' Alphabet Challenge [13]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaPriest/pseuds/MariaPriest
Summary: Dinner at Sam's.





	L is for Life

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to "Homecoming"
> 
> This is a bonus L story, because O'Neill is spelled with 2 L's.

Daniel Jackson plopped into one of the two reclining chairs in Sam Carter's solarium and sighed heavily and happily. "Thanks for hosting my welcome-back dinner, Sam. That was the best meal I've ever had."

"That's not exactly saying much, since you can't remember _any_ meal earlier than a few months ago," said Jack O'Neill as he eased himself into the recliner beside Daniel's. 

Sam opened her mouth to scold the colonel for being so rude when she caught a slight head shake from Teal'c. Reluctantly, she clamped her lips together and joined the Jaffa on the sofa.

Finally noticing Daniel's perturbed glare, Jack added hastily, "I'm just sayin'."

"Were you always this infuriating, insensitive clod, Jack?" 

"Hey, I'm not insensitive!"

"So you admit you're simply an infuriating clod."

"I admitted no such thing, Daniel."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

Sam, though she was now aware her CO was pulling Daniel into this old pattern of theirs on purpose, couldn't take it any longer and jumped into the verbal tug-of-war. "Sir, with all due respect, you do have to acknowledge that at times you are infuriating."

Jack harrumphed. "But only to snakeheads and other bad guys. _Never_ to my team."

"On this I beg to differ, O'Neill. Earlier this evening, you mocked my contribution to the celebratory feast. That was both insensitive and infuriating."

"Teal'c, you have to see my point of view. What do you think will happen out there" - Jack waved his hand above his head - "if anybody gets wind of the fact that the greatest Jaffa warrior ever makes petit fours and lemon-glazed madeleines? SG-1's wormhole cred gets all shot to hell."

"It was not my intention to sully the reputation of SG-1, O'Neill. However, it is my belief that our team shall withstand any challenge to its 'cred.'"

"If we don't, then we'll just have to kick Goa'uld butt that much harder."

"I like your attitude, Carter."

"So I take it we've been fairly successful in kicking said Goa'uld butt."

"Indeed, DanielJackson. One of the most satisfying results of this activity has been the demise of the false god Apophis." Teal'c's expression was all gloat and pride.

"You were ... Apophis's First Prime," Daniel stated, a little unsure.

Teal'c's lips twitched into a pleased smile and he slowly nodded his head once.

Jack pushed the chair into full reclining position. "And to set the record straight, Daniel, I am not a clod. A dunce maybe. Simpleton. Oaf. Dolt. _So_ not a lump of dirt. I'm clean."

"I think you forgot 'dense.'"

"'Dense' is not a noun, word-boy."

"I'm surprised you know what a noun is, Jack."

"O'Neill does know it is improper to end a sentence with a preposition," interjected Teal'c before Jack could respond. Sam chuckled, recalling the colonel's correction of Khonsu's First Prime's poor grammar.

Jack shot both Teal'c and Sam a snide look, which they ignored, before returning his attention back to Daniel. "Of course I know what a noun is, Daniel. And a verb. And that adding 'ing' to a noun sometimes turns it into a verb. Sometimes it makes a noun another noun. Like ice. Add 'ing' to that and you get icing. Speaking of which ... Teal'c, mind sharing those recipes? Something new for ... poker night. It'll be a nice change from raw meat." Jack flexed a bicep.

Daniel laughed. "There was never any raw meat at any of the poker games I came to. You're full of crap, Jack."

"Daniel, you just remembered something else," said Sam. Hope and joy lit up her face.

After a pause, Daniel said with confidence, "Yes, I did." He grinned.

"Do you remember anything about your time _in ascencia_?" Jack held his breath, afraid Daniel would blurt out the memory of visiting him at Ba'al's outpost. _Don't ask a question you're not ready for the answer to, you idiot_.

"Anything in particular you're wondering about?"

Jack exhaled with relief. "You know, meaning of life stuff. Why are we here, is there a highest plane of existence, will the Cubbies or Twins ever win the World Series again."

Sam giggled. Teal'c cocked an inscrutable eyebrow at Daniel and intoned, "Indeed." Sam giggled some more.

Daniel snorted, barely keeping the derision out of the sound because he just remembered a few more things, simultaneously endearing and irritating, about Jack - his humor, feigned stupidity, protectiveness. "Sorry, Jack. Don't recall anything about that. But who knows? Maybe it'll all come back with time."

Jack sighed dejectedly. "Guess the answer to another eternal question will have to wait as well."

"What question is that, O'Neill?"

"Which came first - the chicken or the egg."

the end  
© 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CoriKay for the beta.


End file.
